Problem: Jessica has 15 apples for every 25 kiwis. Write the ratio of apples to kiwis as a simplified fraction.
Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $15:25$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $15 \text{ to } 25$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{15}{25}=\dfrac{3}{5}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{3}{5}$ is the ratio of apples to kiwis written as a simplified fraction.